Clipped Wings
by KANEKl KEN
Summary: Clipped Wings is a story revolving around Touka and Kaneki. In an alternate universe the CCG never existed. Anteiku is trying to unite Human and Ghouls and live in the world peacefully. The road will be long, can they make it? In no way shape or form do I own Tokyo Ghoul or the Characters in this story.
1. Yuki

Wind rustled the trees of the 20th ward on this cold winter night. Indigo hair zoomed through the streets in desperation.

* * *

 _God please let me reach him._

Her breath was ragged and shallow from the sharp chill in the air. Her legs burned and her arms were numb. But most of all her heart ached.

Anteiku was quiet and unnerved at the sudden reappearance of their friend, that little boy from the alley. Yoshimura's saddened gaze met the young girls as she entered the shop. "Touka-chan..." the peaceful manager said, but not in his usual loving tone. It was more sad than anything now.

Her gaze shifted around the shop, moving from each of her friends. She could tell something was off by the looks of all their faces. Even Uta's face was gloomy. Nishki Sat quietly in a corner not daring to look her in the eye.

She finally spoke up, "What happened?" her voice was scratchy and was barely able to reach the ears of the others. Her stomach kneaded and gnawed at her, trying to jump up into her throat. Call it woman's intuition but some how she already had a feeling of what happened.

Minutes of silence passed, or so it seemed to her.

"Touka-chan, have a seat." He said still having a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Touka slowly made her way over to the bar of the coffee shop. The nerves in her stomach were practically jumping, trying to bust their way out.

"Kaneki came by earlier."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. She could feel her lungs begin to shut down.

The sky blue eye's of the woman grew in shock.

"Is he still here?!" she forced from the depths of her abdomen. Her hopes still clinging onto what ever chance she had of seeing him again.

Yoshimura, with regret, shook his head.

"He left ten minutes ago."

Everyone in the shop was avoiding eye contact with her, not from shame, but from regret.

Regret for not convincing him to stay.

Before another word could be spoken the bell to the café door chimed as she took off into the night

Stumbling through the orange hue of the street lights she frantically searched for him, the man that was haunting her thoughts, her dreams. That stupid little smile replaced by a depressing gaze with murky gray eyes. His inky locks drained of their spirit. Replaced by the cruel world of pain and suffering. She couldn't stand the thought of the world bringing so much pain to him, she just wanted to shield him from all the problems of the world and now he had vanished from her life. It was a nightmare, and she couldn't wake up from it. She clenched her hands on her knees. The chill of the air taking its toll on her body. Snow slowly began to fall from the heaven's, frozen tears that she would shed each night.

 _I have to find him. I can't lose him again. I have to find him. Please..._

She continued onward down the street past the late night traffic. Her legs wanting to give out but she continued on.

She'll be damned if her legs kept her from him. Never again will she buckle and let him walk with his back turned to her again. She had to tell him how she felt.

She finally saw it. That silver haired man walking over an over pass.

He stopped, looking at each of the snow flakes falling from the sky to mold with the ground in the never ending cycle.

She was out of breath and he could hear it.

He turned knowing full well who it would be. He couldn't stand doing this to her, his heart shattered each time he thought of her face, her indigo hair, that intoxicating scent when she's close.

Silence. Silence was the only thing between them on this cold winter night on top of this over pass.

It stayed that way for what felt like eon's. Her deep purple eye's shimmered in the artificial light of the 20th ward. They reminded him of a quasar shining brightly in his life when everything around him was dark and cold.

They closed the gap as they hesitantly walked toward each other.

His eyes, the same eyes she would dream about now seemed to carry even more pain within them.

Her gazed shifted away from his, biting her bottom lip.

His lips parted as he finally broke the silence.

"I talked to the manager..." Kaneki began. "He told me to come back to Anteiku."

Touka's voice was quiet almost a whisper to the traffic below them.

"..And?" she asked hesitantly.

The gaze of the silver haired man seemed to drop at her question.

"I don't know..." His voice just as much a whisper as hers.

Those indigo eyes continued to shimmer in the street lights, now only they were holding back tears.

Finally she snapped.

She closed the distance arching her torso as she threw a punch at his face.

Her hand being caught in his she let out her response.

"You think you can look broody, like some tragic hero?!"

She threw a kick at his head. Followed by another and a flurry of punches, all blocked and evaded by the man.

"There's no way someone who can't even protect himself can protect anyone else, is there?!"

she continued to let out her assault on the man. His eyes filled with sorrow and his face was emotionless.

"Why the hell didn't you come back to Anteiku?!"

Taken back by this comment he left himself open to one of her punches, which planted him firmly on his back.

To his surprise when she landed on top of him, all she could do was sob. Her fingers gripped tightly around the collar of his shirt.

"Why...?" She asked with tears rolling down her face.

"...Why did you have to end up like this?" Touka asked through her tears, which fell lightly down onto Kaneki's face.

Under the night sky there seemed to be something brighter than the stars.

Their lips had met under the slow fall of the snow, neither wanting to break away from each other.

Her lips were so soft and warm, like he imagined. They tasted like cherries before they tasted like ash.

Forced to break away for air, Touka rested her head on his chest listening to the sound of the traffic going underneath them.

"Kaneki-kun... Lets go back to Anteiku. Let's go home." She said with a small smile.

The gaze of the silver haired boy had grown softer, no longer murky and filled with sorrow. Thats when she saw it. That stupid little grin he always did.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima, Touka-chan." He said with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, intent on never letting go.


	2. Enter the Detective

Anteiku was alive in the early morning. Snow blanketed the ground as the two made their way back to the cafe, both unconcerned by the cold. Kaneki's arm was drooped lightly over her shoulder, and she had pressed into his side. They shared each others warmth as they made their way through the two inches of snow.

"Kaneki-kun?" she asked as her purple irises looked up at him.

"Yeah, Touka-chan?" Grey orbs shifted from the road and the people around them, which were quite amused with the new couple.

"Tell anyone I kissed you and I'll rip out your tongue. Got it?" Kaneki's eyes shifted to the woman under his arm. Her eye's were telling the truth and it caused his skin to crawl.

"R-right.. but if we walk into Anteiku like this wouldn't they suspect something?" He questioned.

This only earned him a thump on his head from her index finger. "Considering your hardly dressed for this kind of weather it's quite logical that I would be doing this to keep you warm. Though that wouldn't be a full lie in of it's self." She teased.

A light blush caressed his cheeks looking down at his thin button up shirt. She was right that usually he would have been cold, but after his encounter with Jason a lot of his nerves had dulled. "Now that you mention it, it is cold." He spoke looking down at his hand, flexing his fingers.

* * *

"Case Number 367.." a man with ebony hair spoke softly in a monotone like voice. His finger tips lightly enclosing around a sugar cube and placed it in a cup of coffee. Gripping a small spoon in an awkward fashion, he slowly stirred the contents of the liquid. _Case number 367, it says here that the cause of death was accidental. Though something feels off._

Through the inky locks of the man charcoal gray eyes scanned each word on the computer screen, intent on memorizing each piece of information on the screen. A picture of a woman with long purple hair appeared onto the screen. _Rize Kamishiro. Age 19, Blood type AB..._ He paused in his thoughts. _No other information, no relatives. Given the information that is in front of me she was nearly a Jane Doe. Most importantly the cause of death is quite strange. Improperly secured I-beams falling twenty stories which killed her on impact._ He placed a finger in between his lips. Gears tumbled and turned in the mans head.

"This is all very interesting." He lifted his coffee up to his lips, letting its warmth slide down his throat.

 _According to this she was with a boy during the incident. It's a small chance. But still...It's a chance._

 _Hospital records indicate that the boy and her were rushed to the local hospital. One..Kaneki Ken._

He took another drink from his coffee. The contents in his cup now cold, and made his facial expression change to one that was of disgust. "Huh. It seems I've wasted yet another cup." he said with sorrow in his voice before he sat the cup down on its saucer once more.

Standing up from his crouching position on a leather couch he made his way to the window, and opened the blinds. The sight of Tokyo covered in snow was truly breath taking.

 _Kaneki Ken hmm?...I'll see you soon._

* * *

A bell chimed in the quiet cafe.

"Welcome to the sho-" Enji paused looking at the pair who just walked into Anteiku.

"K-Kaneki?" He coughed out. All of the staff in the busy shop, and some of the customers looked up at the two, and sure enough Kaneki was standing there with his arm around Touka.

The staff members paused, forgetting their jobs as they stared in the direction of the front door.

Yoshimura turned from his normal position behind the bar, still washing dishes. _So Touka-chan, you reached him after all._

"So bookworm, you're actually back to stay?" Kaya asked with a shift in her brow.

"That's right." the boy said with a smile, though his smiles seemed like they were hollow.

"Well there won't be any complaints from me." Nishki said then proceeded to add. " As a token of my gratitude you can take my shift today."

This comment didn't go unnoticed by Touka, nor did it go unpunished. Her fist bounced off of the back of the auburn haired male. "Shut up, asshole." She seethed out from between her teeth.

"Fucking bitch!" He returned as he held the back of his head. "I'll kill you!" Nishki was fuming.

(Crack)

The shop fell silent at the sudden sound. All eye's turned to the silver haired man standing in front of them.

(Crack)

"Nishki-san.." Kaneki spoke. The dull gray eye's of the male "While I have the up most respect for you..." He paused as his left thumb clinched his left index finger. Then the sound echoed once again.

(Crack)

"Should you lay a harmful hand on Touka-chan...I will break you." The voice was grimacing and it shocked the staff of Anteiku. "Please don't hold it against me Nishki-san."

"Y-Yeah..no problem." Nishki said, not sure to make of what just happened.

No one needed to say it. They all knew he had changed.

"Manager." Kaneki spoke up again. His voice was low and strenuous.

Yoshimura looked at the young hybrid, his facial features drooping down at the boys expression.

"May I go, I feel tired." He asked letting his silver locks drop over his face.

The kind old manager nodded letting him go upstairs to lay down.

Without another word the hybrid left to go upstairs, pushing passed a door, and fell into a bed.

 _These sheets...they smell nice._ And he closed his eye's to that thought.

* * *

Blood stained the walls of Anteiku coffee shop. Splintered wood and broken tables covered the once polished wooden floors.

 _Where am I?_ The vision shifted from each end of the shop. Scanning each detail, each would be familiar corpse scattered through out.

Those familiar gray murky eye's found themselves resting on one of the corpses. _Who is this?_

Kaneki closed the distance to the lifeless sack of meat, his hunger growing with each mindless step.

 _Does it matter?_

His body dropped to its knees, merely a few inches from the corpse. Hunger taking over him, he fed.

Tearing cold flesh from muscle and bone gluttony consumed him. That smell lingered in his nasal passage like an old memory.

"Kaneki-kun." that uninviting voice returning to haunt him. "Haven't you grown, eating the one you hold most dear in your life." She said, giggling in that unappealing way she always did.

 _Rize._ His arms were covered in goosebumps in response to the Binge Eater's touch, which caressed the pale skin of his cheek. "I've got to say, even **I** wouldn't do such a thing." Her index finger sliding across his chin.

Kaneki's eyes trailed down the Rize's figure to the body he was indulging himself on. The female corpses face looking up at him with glazed over eyes.

 _Touka-chan?!_ His breath hitched in the back of his throat. Kaneki lips quivered at the taste of iron in his mouth. Attempting to stand up his legs buckled under the pressure, forcing him to fall onto his butt.

The silver haired boy looked down at his blood painted hands, shock and terror consuming his entire being. Unable to bring himself to speak, his eyes soaked up the scene in front of him. Nausea consuming his core at the sight of his beloveds eye's turning lifelessly to look at him.

Snapping up in bed, his body was chilled. Panting heavily he looked down at his arm's, which were still covered in goosebumps. Jumping out of bed he rushed to a bathroom, and knelt down at the toilet with a rather loud crash on the floor. Holding his hands to his mouth his back arched forwards and heaved. The contents of his stomach spilled into the toilet with remarkable force. The toned body of the male was covered in cold sweat while he continued to vomit.

Using the back of his hand he wiped his mouth free of any vomit and moved to the sink.

Drenching his face with cold water his body shook uncontrollably, pale hands gripping the sides of the sink. "Touka-chan.." His voice was raspy and shaken by his recent nightmare. Then as if to answer his recent plea for help, two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Holding her body close to his, able to feel how shaken to the core he was, Touka whispered softly. "It's alright. I'm here."

Kaneki gazed upon his reflection in the mirror, his body still quivering at the details of that horrid nightmare, that hell. Though he found comfort at the sight of the woman holding him, which allowed his body to slowly relax.

"What are you doing here?" He finally shook out.

"Why wouldn't I be here, this is my room. Why were you sleeping in my bed?" She retorted as she started to release her grip from around his waist. Though it was short lived as she found her hands being pinned onto him back in their original position.

"Don't let go.." the voice replied to her movements. It was hushed by his breaths.

He was broken.

"I won't." Was her only response as she continued to hold the man.

* * *

 _ **Well there's the second chapter to Clipped Wings. I've truly enjoyed the feedback that everyone has given me though I feel that I'm really lacking in ability to focus on Touka, since I hardly have any experience with writing, and because I'm a guy I feel that I can't properly convey the feeling a woman would feel at this moment. I welcome any and all Constructive criticism for I feel in this community it's the only way I will grow and bring everyone a story they will like. That's going to be all for me today, and I'll see you in the next chapter. ~ Ken**_


	3. Izanami

"Jeeves." The ebony haired detective spoke from inside his hotel room.

"Yes sir?" His butler answered without pause.

One could tell from just a glance that he was within his late fifty's. A stereotypical butler, but it was apparent that he had been this mans caretaker for most of his life.

"I think its about time I went out for some coffee."

Two months had passed since he first began his investigation into case number 367. During those months the information he had accumulated was rather astounding. Sifting through police records and hospital records he had gained quite a bit of information on Kaneki. But first and for most he finally had the grounds to establish the case as a possible homicide. This being the fact that given the weight of the I-beams that killed Rize, it was highly improbably that the cause of them falling was due to poor distribution of weight or faulty cables. Having thought of that outcome already he took it upon himself to check the contractors purchases, and sure enough they had bought new cables just under a month before the accident. So the only logical explanation for the I-beams was that they had been tampered with in some way. This would mean that there was an unknown third party. Known through out the world as the alias Karasu , he always considered himself more of a vigilante than a detective. It was his strong sense of justice one could say. He took on countless cases as Karasu and would go to any length to solve the puzzle. Even going as far as to hack into a governments database. Though this would normally lead to someone's arrest, Karasu had one trump card up his sleeve. Jeeves was the only one alive knew his face. Then there was only one person alive who knew Karasu's real name, and that was himself.

At the age of sixteen he had been able to connect a string of kidnappings to a known Ghoul organization, leading to their detainment and brainwashing by Izanami. Izanami was now the leading protection the human race had to offer. Their methods were brutal, efficient, and swift. In ten years not one Izanami Agent had been killed in a ghoul related incident. Starting off they relied on guerrilla warfare tactics. Hitting ghoul organizations periodically over time, acquiring more ghouls each time until their numbers had started to overwhelm the organization. Izanami started to expand into a global organization, recruiting had a 73% mortality rating. This insured that only the strong made it. Using Kagune from the ghouls they brainwash or kill they were able to develop a new type of ammunition.  
It was a 5.56mm full metal jacket, capable of piercing the strongest Kagune defense and rip a ghoul to bits. That was the standard round for Izanami operators. The next round however was for the Izanami recon operators which fired 12.7mm explosive rounds. The round was as it was described, lethal. Exploding on impact with its target it would free any limb from a ghouls body. This would throw the target into shock, leading to an easy take down. The recent bout between Aogiri Tree and Izanami had been hellish. During this battle many police officers had been killed by the ghoul organization before Izanami began their operation.

* * *

The sound of Helicopter rotors boomed within the cargo area of the Black Hawk. Izanami operators checked their gear for any abnormality's almost out of habit. Their uniforms marked that they were ready for hard contact. The leader finally spoke up above the sound of the roaring helicopter. "Alright team, tonight's objective is Aogiri Tree. We've also received intel that The One-Eye'd Owl could be in the AO aswell. First things first were going to infill via rope half a click from the target building. Once we hit the ground I want security to be established in a three hundred and sixty degree field of view. These ghouls are dangerous so remember to cover the man next to you. Once we establish security were going to move in two teams. I'll be leading Mako 1-2, the members composed of Mako 1-2 will be Mamba, X-Ray, Yankee, Dusty, and myself callsign Shogun." The squad leader paused taking in the nationalities of each member on the helo. United Kingdom, United States, Russia, Australia, Poland, Germany. Each member a former Special forces operator. Navy Seal, SAS, SAS-R, Spetsnaz, GROM, KSK, SFOD-D. "Mako 2-2 will be comprised of the members Rook and Jester. You two will be the designated sniper team providing over watch for the assault element." Rook spoke up over the coms from the second Black Hawk. "Looks like the party is going to kick off right proper tonight." "Yeah too bad nobody invited you to the party." Dusty added earning the chuckles from the rest of the group. "Alright our objective is simple. This is going to be a standard Attrition mission. When we go in you are cleared weapons free, check your corners, and make sure you don't break formation." The members of Izanami called out at the same time signaling that they understood each word Shogun spoke. The rest of the flight was quiet as each soldier focused on the mission at hand. The pilot spoke up from the cockpit "One minute to drop." "One Minute!" Each soldier echoed in response. They could feel the Helicopter start to bleed off it's speed, shifting its hull slightly upwards to slow its momentum. Shogun reached for the door on the side, sliding it open to be greeted with the cool night air. "You are cleared to drop. Happy hunting boys." The pilot said with a smile looking back at them. "Alright drop ropes!" Shogun ordered to each helicopter. Not a few seconds later thick black ropes had been deployed out of the helo's. "Go! Go! Go!" and with that final order each member began to slide down the ropes into the darkness below.

"Sitrep." Shogun whispered over the coms. The sound of the helicopters now a distant memory.  
"Area clear. No movement." X-Ray replied in a heavy Russian accent.  
Shogun held his HK416 at the ready, scanning his environment. "Alright lets move." He said moving from a crouched position through the knee high grass of the park.  
Coming to the street corner near the target building they could hear the constant crack of gunfire at the front of the building, the police were being driven back. "Looks like the enemy position is dug in relatively well." Dusty paused observing more of the area. "Getting across the parking lot unseen will be a problem." "Da." X-Ray responded. "Mako 2-2 this is Mako 1-2." Shogun paused waiting for a reply. "Send traffic Mako 1-2." "Think you could take out the transformer boxes leading to the target building?" "Honestly I thought you would request something harder." Rook returned.

Rook and Jester had set up on a building over looking the target. Jester relayed the wind speeds and distance to target to his partner in the German accent of his. Four shots, no misses. The power to the target build had been cut and now the area's around it were enveloped in darkness.

"Drop your NODS." Shogun whispered to his team. He waited for each of them to have equipped their night vision goggles before they proceeded across the parking lot in a standard line formation. Signaling with his hands he ordered the assault element to stack on the door. Testing the knob he felt that the door was locked. Raising his hand to his head he made a fist and tapped it on the top of his helmet. The man behind him, Mamba, moved up to the door and placed a door charge on the knob and pulled the pin before quickly moving back to his original position. The sound of the door knob being blown off from both sides of the door was masked by the continuing firefight between Aogiri and the Police. Slowly, methodically, Izanami started to clear the building one floor after the next, the sounds of their guns masked by their suppressors. The Police could notice a change in the amount of gun fire they were receiving. It was slowly being toned down to a bare minimum, then none at all. Izanami operatives had secured the entire building. Stepping over the corpses of the Bin Brothers Shogun broke radio silence. "Mako 2-2 this is Mako 1-2 how copy?" "Mako 1-2 this is Mako 2-2 send traffic." "Target building has been pacified, moving to extraction."

* * *

Present Day.

Two women could be seen sitting in the middle of the courtyard of Kamii University.

"Touka? Touka!" Yoriko raised her voice.

"Hmm? What?" Touka snapped back to reality.

"You were day dreaming again." She said puffing her cheeks out like a squirrel. "Sheesh, you've been paying less attention lately. Come on why don't you just tell me who he is." she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell you who, who is?" She raised an eyebrow to her best friend.

"Come on, anybody could tell you were thinking about a guy. You're always blushing and biting your bottom lip." She nodded agreeing with herself. "Honestly I was beginning to think you weren't into guys." she teased.

"Shut up! I don't bite my bottom lip and blush. And what do you mean you thought I wasn't into guys?  
Just because any other guys try to talk to me I'm supposed to fall head over heels for them?" Touka defended.

Though the words were not lost on Yoriko. "'Any other guys' huh?" A glint seemed to appear in her eye at those words. "I knew it, you are in love!" she said with a smile and clapped her hands together.

"W-wait hold on no-" Yoriko had cut her off. "Come on tell me, what's his name, what's he like? Oh! How old is he, does he work?"

Touka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She hated the fact that her friend had noticed her mistake, and now she was paying dearly for it.

"I'm not in love." A clear lie through her teeth. "Uh-huh. And my hair isn't brown."

 _Tch_. She turned her head away from her friend, looking back at the school.

Silence fell between the two women, neither speaking to each other.

"Eh? What's this you actually stopped talking? The world must be ending." Touka teased as she looked back towards her friend. To her surprise she wasn't even paying attention any more, her gaze had drifted off to another place.

"Who are you in love with, Touka-chan?" a sly grin softly spread across his cheeks. Though small and unnoticeable by most, when Touka turned to see the cause of the voice she fell dead silent. There standing over the pair was the cause of her day dreams, holding a dandelion out to her of all things. It was his awkward nature of showing affection that really got to her. The sight was no doubt amusing to her best friend, who mouthed the words 'Go on take it.' Kaneki had caught her with her guard down, and the side effects were showing. Her cheeks had flushed into a light hue of pink. Coming back to her senses she lightly took the wild flower, one he had clearly just picked, from his pale finger tips. It didn't help that he had been in a tank top of all things. "Kankei-kun...what are you doing here?" she was barely able to get the words to emerge from her diaphragm.

"The manager gave me the day off and since its such a nice day outside I thought, rather than staying at Anteiku and reading, I'd come and see you." The sliver haired male said with a smile.

Touka had no idea what to say in response, her head could only shift downwards to look at the dandelion within her hand, brushing her finger across it's petals with care not to damage it.

The other girls in the academy had already taken notice of the the boy talking to her. Most of them were thinking the same exact thing that Yoriko had thought upon first seeing him. He was gorgeous.

The silence was broken by the sounding of the bell, indicating that their lunch break had ended.  
With that Yoriko sat up from her spot on the grass.

"Well it was nice meeting the guy that Touka day dreams about all the time, Kaneki was it?" She said with a smile, no doubt teasing the indigo haired woman still sitting on the grass. "Good luck Touka". Then with a wave and a wink she was gone.

Kaneki sat down next to next to Touka, gazing up at the clouds passing by, obscuring the bright blue sky. "Well I guess you should get going too, you're going to be late for class." he laughed a little at his own comment. Though what happened next was unexpected to him. Touka gripped the front of tank top and pulled the man closer to her smashing her lips onto his. The two shared the warm kiss between each other under the rays of the sun. Kaneki brushed his black finger nails across her cheek, tucking her purple locks behind her ear. The dandelion that was once in her hand had been tucked in between her left ear. She finally broke the kiss smiling sweetly.

"You're such an asshole." her grin still printed onto her face. She was greeted with a genuine smile of his own at her comment.

"Love you, Touka-chan."

"Love you too, idiot." There was no way she would be able to keep this secret now that Yoriko had found out.

* * *

 _ **Well there you guys have it chapter 3 has been finished, though I have to say writing this chapter was an absolute nightmare. I'm trying to keep updating this story every other day but I must have had bad luck yesterday, I lost my progress on the story twice and spent the majority of the day trying to recover the data from my Temp folder. So now I've started taking extra precautions when writing the fanfiction. I regularly paste the story over to my note pad in case Open office crashes like it had been. That being said I was up all night trying remember the things I had wrote into the story. As for Touka and Kaneki they're still unsure as to where their relationship stands, but they clearly love each other. I've also taken it upon myself to try and better my style with Touka, so all feed back is welcomed to help me grow. As always I'll see you, in the next chapter.~Ken**_


	4. Temptation

Anteiku was peaceful as usual, only the alluring smell of coffee being brewed filled the man's nose. Even with this lovely smell waking his senses he rolled over in his bed, shielding his eyes from the disturbing sunlight with his pillow. He made it clear that the sun had disturbed him, with a small sliver of hope he let out a grunt of displeasure that might make it go away. He laid in this position for a while before he thrashed about in bed. Letting the pillow leave his face Kaneki's eyes opened slightly to reveal those gray doe eyes of his, which were currently at the mercy of the suns wrath. Gathering the strength he could he sat up in bed, tossing his covers aside. Shifting his position he placed his feet onto the wooden floor boards. Curling his toes they popped one by one, this allowed the man to let out a sigh of relief. Kaneki ran his black finger nails through his snow white locks, which were currently a mess, and stood up arching his back. This also allowed more sighs of relief from each vertebrae that popped. Dressed nearly in nothing but his boxers the man parted his lips.

"Mornings suck..." It had been a little over two months since he first came back to the peaceful little coffee shop, since he first kissed the indigo haired waitress, and so far he hadn't regretted the decision. Though he had been persuaded into coming back. Not that he would complain about such a thing in the first place. His eyes scanned the room looking for his clock, which he found on the nightstand next to his bed. "9:27 huh?"

A light tap announced itself on the door to his room.

"Come in." He called to the presence behind the door.

The door creaked slightly as they made their way into his room.

Touka paused at the sight before her. His pale toned body greeted her and her eyes soaked up the sight. The waitress's eye shifted from the mans torso down to the black boxers around his waist. Moving further down she took in the sight of his legs, which were also in peek shape for his body type. Touka felt her cheeks warming the more she stared at him. Unmentionable thoughts crossed her mind before she was released from her thoughts when he spoke.

"Touka-chan? Something wrong?" He spoke, curious as to what she was thinking.

"I should come to wake you more often..." She said only deepening the pink hue on her cheeks that much more. She raised her hand to her mouth realizing that one of her thoughts became a reality.

This comment did not go unnoticed by the sliver haired male. Stretching his back once more he parted his lips to speak. "Well that was quite the perverted comment." he teased. "Perhaps I should come wake you up some time."

"If you value anything you may have between your legs then don't try it." She threw back. It was clear that she was irritated that he had caught her comment.

"Well if you did that.." he stretched for a final time before he made his way over to her position and placed his lips inches from her ear, whispering softly. "How would we be able to have fun when the time is right?" He snickered.

"Well I'd suggest you not come wake me up then, perv." She said with a light smile, her fingers cupping his cheek. Kaneki moved in for a kiss, but froze when he felt her fingers, which were just caressing his face, grip his ear and pull his head to the side.

"How's it feel to be teased Kaneki-kun?" She let out a slight giggle, enjoying the look of disappointment on his face.

"Fine fine, you win I'm sorry." He rubbed his ear. "So what did you need?" He asked grinning slightly.

"Well I came up here to tell you that the manager wanted you to work today. Nishiki is taking the day off and we need someone to fill in for him." Touka stated.

"Oh. I guess I can do that. I just need to get a shower and get dressed. So I'll be downstairs in a few alright?" Kaneki said as he moved towards his dresser to prepare for his shower.

"Uh where do you think you're going?" The comment nearly shook Kaneki to his core.

"Shit sorry." He smiled nervously before he came back to the blue haired waitress. Wrapping his arms around her waist Kaneki picked her up and placed his lips onto hers. Touka let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of his lips pressed onto hers, her body relaxing in his arms. Fingertips found their way into his silver hair, grasping at each strand. Those thoughts returned to the blue haired females mind, tempting her to give in to lust. The thighs of the woman wrapped themselves around his waist, clinging to Kaneki's body. Hands with black fingernails wandered downward towards her hips, digging into the outside of her skirt. Walking to his door with memory alone he closed and locked the door. Letting the mass of the female ghoul in his arms rest against its wooden frame, deepening the kiss between them.

Ever since summer began Kaneki had been showing more and more of his body off, this time it sent her to her breaking point. The lids over her eyes grew heavy in the growing atmosphere surrounding them.

Proceeding to deepen the kiss farther on her own initiative, the tongue of the ghoul the inside of the hybrids bottom lip, provoking a response in return from him. The two muscles battled for dominance over one another. She felt strange, as if her insides were burning from desire, scorching her from the inside out. Touka had lost the battle, Kaneki staked his claim over the woman's mouth and mitigated the pace. Parting his lips from her, the white haired male's tongue slithered its way down to her neck then halted in its tracks. Retracting his tongue from her skin Kaneki faced her once more. Those gray doe eye's looked at her with concern.

"Touka-chan.." he shook out, no doubt a side effect of the recent events. "...As much as it pains me to ask, I have to." He paused before he spoke once more. "Are you truly ready for this? It doesn't matter if I'm ready. I want to know if you feel in your heart that this is the right time."

Shaking off the cloudy haze in her mind at the sound of his words she parted her lips. "I.." It was all she could get out.

"You hesitated. If you were ready that wouldn't have happened." That stupid grin reappeared on his face once more. An expression she would see more and more as the day went by.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 and I apologize for the short nature of it, but my time is limited today and I already missed the deadline that I said I would post, which was every other day. So to make up for missing a day I threw in some heavy Touken for you guys. That being said next Chapter will continue where this left off perhaps someone passed by and noticed Touka and Kaneki together before their heated moment. We'll just have to wait and see. Leave a review if you have any tips or comments about the chapter, favorite and follow if you enjoyed the story so far, and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter~ Ken**_


End file.
